


Angels aren’t ticklish

by Bumbleberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is so done, M/M, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleberry/pseuds/Bumbleberry
Summary: ‘‘Now Cas,’’ Dean was leering low over him with a wicked grin, his hair mused from the scuffle of detaining him.‘‘I’m going to ask you a question.’’The seraph grinds his jaw and glares up, Dean could have even sworn he sees the faint glow of eyes denouncing an impending smiting.‘‘Are you ticklish?’’





	Angels aren’t ticklish

‘‘Oi Cas, turn up the volume.’’  
The faintly stained double motel bed had a disgruntled ex angel on one side and a freshly showered Dean Winchester on the other. Castiel was still somewhat choleric at the hunter’s feet being thrust into his lap. It was fortunate that Dean had just showered else he would have had his feet unceremoniously shoved away immediately. He was already splayed out well over his fair share of the bed with a languid grin.  
The scowl deepened between Cas’s brow because, laid along the length of the bed as he was, Dean would only have to strain slightly to get the remote balanced on the bedside table. Barely even need to shift his torso, just stretch out a single arm.  
‘‘Why don’t you get it yourself, Dean.’’ He groused, glaring at the feet in his lap which had begun jigging restlessly on his thigh.  
Sam was half listening to their mundane squabbles from a tiny table across the room, still sifting through lore books. He rolled his eyes at Dean’s claim of a strained muscle is his side prohibiting movement. It had been quite a spectacle watching him frog leap over an unsuspecting Cas as he’d bent down, less than an hour prior.  
When Cas still refused to abate his whinging, the elder Winchester gave a firm poke to the angel’s side with his toes. The startled yelp and firm slap of reprimand momentarily tugged an amused Sam from his research.  
‘‘You hit my leg.’’ Dean squealed in his most scorned and shocked voice.  
‘‘You poked me.’’ Countered Castiel, equally nonplussed and chastising. There was a brief stare down with neither party blinking or apparently breathing, which Sam felt was foolish, on Dean’s part, to play against an angel who requires neither. Eventually Dean snorts and returns his attention to the television and Cas joins him with a smug half smile. His grin lasts exactly 17 seconds before he takes in Dean’s worrying sly look.  
‘‘So Cas,’’ he begins conversationally as the angel stiffens. Sam, meanwhile, was desperately trying to block them out, flicking excitedly through the first lore book to even mention the ancient entity they thought they might be hunting.  
‘‘I didn’t know you were ticklish.’’ Dean is watching as the angel obstinately refuses to remove his gaze from the tv.  
‘‘I believe, Dean, that you are mistaken in that assumption. Angels aren’t ticklish.’’ Anyone else would think him impassive but Dean knew the taut tick of his jaw and the white sinews standing out across his knuckles; knew he was faking nonchalance.  
‘‘Really? Well I could’ve sworn-‘’  
There is this serene moment of tranquility in which no one moves or breathes and even the tv pauses between adverts and then-  
Launching himself on Cas, Dean pins both arms down and straddles his hips with a jaw splitting grin. Cas’s indignant shout isn’t enough to rouse Sam’s attention which is monopolised in a book with an entire chapter on possible disposal methods for the very monster they suspect. Shifting up to pin Cas’s shoulders with his knees, Dean moves both of the angel’s wrists into one of his hands leaving the other worryingly free. Meanwhile Cas was squawking and bucking in an attempt to unseat Dean, who unfortunately, had remarkable balance, no doubt owing to his years of hunting.  
‘‘Now Cas,’’ Dean was leering low over him with a wicked grin, his hair mused from the scuffle of detaining him.  
‘‘I’m going to ask you a question.’’  
The seraph grinds his jaw and glares up, Dean could have even sworn he sees the faint glow of eyes denouncing an impending smiting.  
‘‘Are you ticklish?’’  
Dean can practically see the scales through Cas’s eyes, weighing up his options. Shifting beneath Dean, he tests his hold but the hunter had now shuffled back so his shins cross Cas’s thighs; pinning them. He huffs irritably.  
‘‘Dean, you are being extremely childish.’’ To which he receives a loud chuckle and his wrists being pulled up higher. An inch of stomach is exposed, his triceps burn, Dean leans lower over him. One side of his mouth pulls up dangerously and his eyes spark.  
‘‘I tried asking nicely Cas,’’ he’s speaking in faux innocent tones that entirely juxtapose his expression.  
‘‘You leave me but one option,’’ he glances around mournfully.  
‘‘I’ll just have to find out for myself.’’ 

Across the room, Sam had found the spell they’d need to bind the creature, it’s old magic but they have most of the ingredients. Living with Dean has gifted Sam with an acute ability to block out everything that won’t immediately kill him. He remains quite oblivious to the scuffle across the room, thoroughly entrenched in translating the archaic spell. 

‘‘Dean.’’ Cas warns with narrow eyes, unsure of whether to call his bluff. Sitting back up with Cas’s wrists still restrained in one hand, Dean wriggles the fingers on his free hand, popping the joint in his thumb. He then proceeds to drag two fingers teasingly along the band of tan skin exposed when Cas’s shirt rode up. Squirming yet somehow choking back a squeak, Cas glowers up at Dean. Who just sniggers but shifts his legs back with the apparent intention of getting off now he’s had his fun. Evidently he changes his mind mid movement though because suddenly he’s tweaking the fat just below Cas’s ribs and digging his fingers roughly in. Squealing and jerking, Cas erupts in laughter. Head tossed back and spine bowed in hysterics, he is anything but the stiff lipped angel they’d first met.  
Somehow his wild thrashing catapults a laughter slackened Dean half off and he falls heavily on his elbows; their faces three inches apart. Nearly knocking teeth with an ancient celestial being, even recently humanised, is enough to wipe the grin from anyone’s face. Unfortunately with a placid expression it’s much harder to laugh off such a potentially awkward situation and even harder to explain why you haven’t moved. Transfixed by the slight crease in the centre of Dean’s lower lip and then the freckles imprinted on his eyelids, Cas had reverted to angelic statuesque. Dean meanwhile was acting entirely human, rasped breath and rapid eyes, desperately trying to catalogue every facial detail he’d never see again. Especially the dark stubble; he could see every hair this close, see the tiny sliver of skin surrounding his lips that was bare, see the way it hollowed his cheekbones and chased along his jaw.  
They were both so entirely caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the other’s adoration, Sam however, did. The sudden silence managed to rouse his attention in a way that their laughter and squeals hadn’t. Glancing up and finding your brother lying prone atop an ex angel of the lord and looking like they want to devour each other is enough to startle anybody. He wonders if perhaps he could hide under the table or melt into the floor to supply some much needed privacy. Of course his foot accidentally catches the opposite chair and even the momentary drag against the floor snaps two vacant pairs of eyes to him. Springing off Cas with a sudden rush of colour to his cheeks and a gaping mouth, Dean garbles.  
‘‘Ah well yes- we were... um... I was just testing. So angels are ticklish apparently. Who knew?’’ He throws his attention to the tv so hard, it must burn his arms. Sam just smiles quietly to himself and pretends not to notice how, when relaxed again, Dean shifts in a little closer to Cas’s side.

The end


End file.
